


For Heaven's Cake

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barkery AU. Nick Novak (Lucifer) runs his family's bakery (For Heaven's Cake) and Sam comes in looking for cupcakes for Mary's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Heaven's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks prompt: cake

Nick Novak was standing behind the counter in his family's bakery. He was certainly no angel, but sometimes he wished he could smite people; like now when there was a blond girl sanding in front of the cupcake case and she couldn't seem to decide if she wanted a cherry cupcake or a chocolate cupcake. 

She had been going back and forth for ten minutes and it was almost closing time. Her blond pigtails bounced as she moved from one end of the case to the other.

'Come on, Becky. Just pick one,' her boyfriend said.

'Oh hush, Chuck. You can't rush such an important decision.'

Nick had finally had enough and said in his most I'm-Not-Going-To-Kill-You voice 'If you want both cupcakes I can give you two-for-one.'

Becky smiled and squealed. 'Oh! That's fantastic!'

Chuck just looked relieved.

After he had given Becky the cupcakes, Zachariah came out from a back room. He was dressed in his customary suit. He defiantly had delusions of middle management even though he was only a lowly accountant. 

'I can't believe you gave away a cupcake.'

Nick stared at his cousin. Zachariah looked angry. He was such a bean counter that he probably thought one free cupcake was going to bankrupt them. Hell, Zachariah probably thought that if Zachariah could get away with it he would burn down the bakery for the insurance.

'Relax. It was just a cupcake. If you're that worried you can just take it out of my paycheck.'

'Oh, don't worry I will. There was a reason your father left me in charge of the money.' 

Nick walked past Zachariah and went to lock the door because it was closing time. He was about to turn the lock when a really, really tall man came up to the door.

'We're closed,' Nick said. It was just his luck that someone would want a cake at the last minute. At least Zachariah had left.

'Damn it!' The man exclaimed. He looked down at Nick with big puppy dog and before Nick knew what he was doing he found himself opening the door. 

'Thanks, I really appreciate it,' the man said as he followed Nick into the bakery. The man was wearing a purple hoodie that was frayed and wore. Nick itched to touch the fabric, but stopped himself. He caught a whiff of his scent and he smelled like shampoo, soap and cool cologne. 

'What can I do for you?' Nick said as he walked back behind the counter.

'I need cupcakes for my Mom's birthday.'

'She come here before?' Nick asked.

'Yeah.'

'What's her name?'

'Mary Winchester.'

'Hey, Castiel! What does Mary Winchester get when she comes here!' Nick shouted at the back room.

'She always get red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting!' Castiel yelled back from the back room.

The man was wide eyed. 'Castiel knows what my Mom likes?'

'Yeah. He remembers everyone's orders,' Nick said as he started taking red velvet cupcakes from the case.

'Is he some kind of robot?'

Nick chuckled. 'Nah, although sometimes I wonder.' 

Once Nick had collected half a dozen cupcakes he put them in a box and tied it with a bow.

'Here you go,' Nick said as he gave the man the box. 'What's your name?'

'Sam,' the man said as he paid for his cupcakes.

'Well, feel free to come back anytime. I'm Nick by the way.'

'Thanks. Maybe I will,' Sam said as he walked out of the bakery.

Nick just watched as Sam walked away, his ass looked fine in those jeans. 

Later that night, Nick came home to his apartment and went straight to his bedroom. Like the rest of the apartment the walls were painted bright white and the floor was dark wood. He went over to his king size bed and unbuttoned his pants. His hard cock was pushing against the fabric of his red silk boxers and it was slightly painful.

Once he was at his bed he sat down and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his gray t-shirt and slid up the white cotton bed sheets until his back rested against white pillows. 

He closed his eyes and pictured Sam as he slid his hand down his body. He fondled his balls and groaned as he pictured Sam wrapping his lips around the dark red head of Nick's cock.

As Sam's head slid up and down Nick's cock, Nick's hand mirrored the movement. His other hand moved up and played with his nipple until it was sensitive and hard. 

After several moments of stroking his cock, he felt his orgasm building. He tightened his grip and pictured Sam sucking on his cock. As Sam hollowed his cheeks Nick shouted as he came hard. Once he came down from his orgasm he settled down against his pillows. He thought about getting up to clean the come off, but he was too sated and sleepy. 

As he fell asleep he could only imagine what it would be like to have sex with the real Sam. 

Over the next week, Nick had been so busy that he barely had time to think about Sam, but when Sam walked into the bakery Nick grinned.

'Hey, Sam! What can I do for you?' Sam had changed his purple hoodie and was wearing blue flannel. His jeans were tight.

'I'd like a cupcake, but can't decide which one to get. Any suggestions?' Sam said as he kelt down to look in the case.

Nick brought out a chocolate cupcake and as struck by a wicked idea. 'How about a Death-By-Chocalate cupcake, it's sinfully delicious,' Nick said with a wink.

Nick scooped up a bit of chocolate frosting with his finger tip and swirled his tongue around the tip. Sam's eyes went wide as Nick scooped up some more frosting. Sam grabbed Nick's arm and he felt himself harden as Sam's tongue swirled around Nick chocolate covered finger.

When Nick's finger was licked clean, Sam released Nick's arm.

'Damn, you have one talented tongue,' Nick said.

Sam blushed and damn if that didn't make Nick even harder. 'Thanks. You too. Um... I was wondering... When do you get off work?'

'Whenever I want. I'm the boss, but as much as I'd like to take you home I still have a lot of orders to fill.'

'Oh,' Sam said sounding disappointed. 'I'll wait and then you can take me home.'

'Are you sure, I might be a ax murder,' Nick said with a laugh and a wink.

'I'll take that chance,' Sam said as he went over to one of the tables in the bakery and sat down. The chair groaned as Sam settled his large frame into it. He pulled out a laptop and as Nick organised the cupcakes he was soothed by the click of computer keys. 

Nick had never worked so fast, but it was still several hours until he was done. He had thought that Sam might decide Nick wasn't worth the wait and leave, but he just sat at the table and used his laptop.

'Hey, I'm done. You still want to go home with me?' Nick said as he went over to Sam.

Sam smiled sweetly. 'Of course, let's go.'

Sam stood up and stood close to Nick. He just breathed in Sam's scent.

'Can I kiss you?' Nick asked.

'Sure.'

They moved even closer and Sam bent his head down. Nick brushed his lips against Sam's cheek. The skin was soft and warm. Sam turned his head and their lips met. His lips were rough and chapped and it should have been a turn off, but Nick couldn't get enough. 

As they kissed Sam brought his hands up to Nick's waist and his fingers slid up under Nick's white work shirt, his fingers were warm and Nick couldn't wait to feel those fingers all over his skin, but there would be time for that later.

As Nick deepened the kiss he had the uncharacteristic sappy thought that they were made for each other.

God, he hoped he wasn't turning into a hopeless romantic like his sisters Hannah and Anna and his brother Castiel.


End file.
